poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part/Transcript
This is the script for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Prologue: Attack of the LEGO Duplo Invaders/The Ruins of Bricksburg film opens at a basement door and the flashbacks showing Finn and his father playing with the LEGO toys *Young Finn: (laughs) *The Man Upstairs: Now that I'm letting you come down here and play, guess who else gets to come down here and play? *Young Finn: Who? the door opens and the alien spaceships came in hovering *The Man Upstairs: Your sister. Your sister. Your sister. Your sister. Your sis.. sis... sis... Your sister. alien spaceships' shadows came over Bricksburg's buildings and cut to Finn *Young Finn: What? everyone in the Lego world is celebrating *Emmet Brickowoski: Well, things sure have a way of working out smoothly. Am I right, guys? *Lightning McQueen: You’re right, Emmet. *Dusty Crophopper: Yep, low and slow. *Ramone: Absolutely, man. *Mater: Whoo-hooo-hooo! *Hugo: Isn't this great? *Rita: Yep. Couldn't get better than this. *Jack: A wedding could. *Rita: Jack! *Jack, Cal and Pearl: Sorry. *Thomas the Tank Engine: chuckles Everything is once again awesome! *Twilight Sparkle: I know. *The Lemon Sweeter: This is the life. *Princess Bubblegum: What could be better? *Lady Rainicorn: Who knows? *Princess Bubblegum: Heh. *Marceline: Indeed. What possibly go wrong? one of the alien spaceships hovers above them *MetalBeard: Whaaaaat? trio of Duplo alien figures descend into Lego world *Duplo Alien Invader #1: We are from Planet Duplon, and we are here to destroy you. huddled behind Emmet *Emmet Brickowoski: Oh, man. *Wyldstyle/Lucy: You'll never get pass us! *Batman: Pacifically me! *Unikitty: angry Oh, it's on! *MetalBeard: Arrr! *The Ghost of Vitruvius: away after got hit by MetalBeard Whoa! *Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! *Finn McMissile: We will never surrender to your evil plan! *Holley Shiftwell: No way! *Mater: Nuh-uh! *Wheely: Not on my watch! *Rita: No way! *Finn the Human: No how! *Jake the Dog: It was payback time! *Princess Bubblegum: Let's do this! *Flame Princess: Yeah! *Slime Princess: We can do it! *The Lemon Sweeter: (deploys weapons) You're going down! *James: You are going away in disgrace! *Twilight Sparkle: You don't belong in here! *Starlight Glimmer: You could be the same with me. I'm leaving. *Emmet Brickowski: Wait, guys, there's no need to fight. I got this. comes closer to the Duplo Alien Invaders *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Emmet. I don't think that isn't a good idea. *Flo: Yeah. This is crazy. *Luigi: Showoff. approaches the invaders and takes a deep breath *Emmet Brickowski: Here we go. Hello, Visitors from Another Planet. You are the special, as we are. picks up some yellow, pink and red bricks and puts them together to make a heart *Emmet Brickowski: See? Friends. *Duplo Alien Invader Trio: Oooooh! *Emmet Brickowski: the Duplo Alien Invader #1 come closer That's it. *Batman: What do you know? It works. *Rarity: That is beautiful. Just beautiful. *Applejack: Well, I'll be. *Sunset Shimmer: Emmet did it. *Cruz Ramirez: He made peace with the aliens *Princess Luna: Indeed. *Hiro: They took his peace sign very easily. *Marceline: Yeah. *Princess Bubblegum: Way to go, Emmet! *Unikitty: Even though we're different. I guess if we open our hearts, everything can be... the invader takes the heart from Emmet and eats it *Emmet Brickowski: AAAH! I was giving it to you! *Duplo Alien Invader #1: chomps invader burps and beams the broken pieces up to the ship *Emmet Brickowski: gasps *Duplo Alien Invader #1: More! *Duplo Alien Invader #2: More! *Duplo Alien Invader #3: More! sees more UFOS *Duplo Alien Invaders: More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! *Emmet Brickowski: Oh no! *Theodore Tugboat: Uh-oh! *Luke: Oh my! *Lumpy Space Princess: Not good! saucers begin beaming down more aliens *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Attack! *Princess Bubblegum: Get them! builds a hammer and hits an invader with it. However, it does little damage and a flower falls off the invader *Jake the Dog: Uh-oh. *Mater: This ain't gonna be good. *Luke: (in Mike Wazowski's voice) Oh no! *Turbo: Oh, no. *Nellie: Not good. *Duplo Alien Invader #1: crying *Lightning McQueen: Man. *Mater: Dadgum! *Percy: That's really loud! *Sunset Shimmer: That hurting my ears! *Rita: her ears *Jack: Make it stop! *Cal: Make it stop! *Pearl: Make it stop! *Flame Princess: Ow! *BMO: That hurts! *Neptr: Tell me about it! and Team McQueen cover their ears as the glass windows shatters and run away *Lightning McQueen: (in a Trick-or-Treater's voice) Run! Run for your lives! *Sally Carrera: Escape! *Mater: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!! *Princess Bubblegum: Evacuate! *The Lemon Sweeter: Hurry! invaders start attacking *Wyldstyle/Lucy: RUN!!! *Duplo Alien Invader #4: giggling Rita, Jack, Cal, Pearl, Unikitty and the cats try to escape from another invader through an alley *Hugo: This way! *Rita: Right behind you! *Jack: I wanna go home! *Cal: Mommy! *Pearl: Where is the hiding spot?! *Duplo Alien Invader #5: I wanna to play with you, kitties, yellow bear and foxies! invader corners Metalbeard and Benny *Duplo Alien Invader #6: singing Everything is Awesome! *MetalBeard: Fire the laser cannon! turns MetalBeard into a laser cannon and fires but the invader eats the lasers *Duplo Alien Invader #6: I eat lasers! *MetalBeard: That's impossible! to an Invader on a roof *Duplo Alien Invader #7: singing La, la, la, la, la, la, la! appears and throws a Batarang but misses *Duplo Alien Invader #7: You missed me! *Batman: No, I did not! for Team McQueen, they try to take on the invader *Finn McMissile: a missile *Princess Bubblegum: Hi-yah! *Lightning McQueen: Take that! *Duplo Alien Invader #8: Uh-uh-uh. *Flame Princess: It's no use! *Holley Shiftwell: What are we gonna do now?! *Dusty Crophopper: I don't know! *Lightning McQueen: Run for it! ran with Emmet and Lucy *Wyldstyle/Lucy: This is not good! So destructive! *Rarity (EG): Where's the place to hide! *Rainbow Dash: There's too many of those Duplo Alien Invaders! citizens panicked except for President Business *President Business: Listen, guys. Everyone in presence. off his president outfit and put on his golfing suit Done, fixed it. I'm going golfing. *Emmet Brickowski: President Business, you have to stay and help us! *Lightning McQueen: Yeah, you can't leave! *Toby: We will be doomed! *President Business: in a golf cart Well, that is a coincedence. Bye! President Business drove the golf cart away, the invader was coming towards Emmet, Lucy and Team McQueen *Chet: Uh, guys? *Sparky: This is bad! *Duplo Alien Invader #1: laughing *Emmet Brickowski: Don't worry, guys, everything can still be awesome! *Duplo Alien Invader #1: its mouth screen goes black when the title, "Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part", was shown *Wyldstyle/Lucy: (narrating) It wasn't awesome. Alien Spaceships left back through "the Stairgate" *Wyldstyle/Lucy: (narrating) We tried to fought them off but kept coming back. *Duplo Alien Invader #4: Let's get fix. Construct-O-Mech tries to attack the big Duplo Alien Invader but it was knocked down *Wyldstyle/Lucy: (narrating) The aliens were lured, by the annoying pop music. tried to rebuilding Bricksburg but the invaders keeps destroying it and chases the citizens. Cut to Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Cyborg *Wyldstyle/Lucy: (narrating) The league of brave heroes were volunteered to chase after them and get justice. *Aquaman: Time for some justice! on the spaceship Yee-Haw! *Superman: Where's Batman? *Wonder Woman: He's having a stand alone adventure with the new guys. *Green Lantern: he got on the Justice League's spaceship You almost forgot me, guys. *Superman: Did we? *Green Lantern: I'm literally the Lantern, how did you miss me? everyone Fear not, people. The Green Lantern... door of the Justice League's spaceship closed *Green Lantern: Is here?! Bye! the Justice League's ship takes off, Lucy, Sally, Holley, Ishani, Rita, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Slime Princess and Flame Princess looks at the door in the sky *Wyldstyle/Lucy: (narrating) The dreaded Stairgate. camera zooms at the Stairgate as it goes white and blacking the screen 5 Years Later/Good morning, Apocalypseburg!/Emmet's Dream House timecard shows "5 Years Later" and the screen shows the ruins of Bricksburg *Wyldstyle/Lucy: (narrating) Our lifetime has passed since the horrific events of Taco Tuesday then and we've moved on. sign, "Bricksburg", collapses and the screen changes *Wyldstyle/Lucy: (narrating) We salvaged what we could and defended what remained. We called it, Apocalypseburg. It was a heckish place on Earth. Apocalypseburg, people were bustling and getting into fights *Tough Customer: We don't serve decaf! Coffee Unchained, the tough guys were fighting or doing arm wrestles *Wyldstyle/Lucy: (narrating) Show weakness and you'll be eaten alive. tough guys were having some coffees *Wyldstyle/Lucy: (narrating) This new life has toughened and hardend us all. was in the line, but Emmet was in front *Emmet Brickowski: Two coffees, please! One black and one with a touch of cream and twenty-five sugars. agreed to give Emmet two coffees *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Well, toughened most of us. got out with two coffees *Emmet Brickowski: Good morning, Apocalypseburg! vehicle zoomed by *Emmet Brickowski: Oops! Almost ran me over. chuckles Classic. *Lightning McQueen: Morning, Emmet. *Emmet Brickowski: Good morning, McQueen. *Mater: Hey, Emmet. *Lightning McQueen: So, Emmet, Where you headed? *Emmet Brickowski: I am going to somewhere. *Mater: Sure. *Emmet Brickowski: on his headphones and pulls out his iPhone selects the song Everything is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) and walks *Emmet Brickowski: Good morning! *Biker: Move it! *Emmet Brickowski: Hello, Cyborgs! *Mater: Howdy! tough guys fighting out of a building as they shouted *Lightning McQueen: Oh, man. was confused, so he throws the coffees into the air, built a bridge over the fighting guys and catches the two coffees *Mater: Nice one. *Emmet Brickowski: Hey, Surfer Dave! *Surfer Dave: Chainsaw Dave It's Chainsaw Dave now! his chainsaw to cut up his surfboard and threw it into a fire *Lightning McQueen: the Human Mane 7 Morning, Girls! *Rarity (EG): wearing a black coat that Organization 13 wears I am styleish in black, Darling. *Sunset Shimmer: has a black tough girl outfit Hey, guys. *Mater: See ya later. greets Bad Cop/Good Cop, now Scribble Cop, as he rides in a police car carried by robo-skeletons *Emmet Brickowski: Morning, Scribble Cop! *Bad Cop/Good Cop: Scribble Cop, as he turns head GRRR!!! *Emmet Brickowski: laughs *Lightning McQueen: Celestia, Luna and Cadance Morning, your highnesses. *Princess Celestia: has black jewelry Morning, McQueen. *Princess Luna: has a short mane with black jewelry I know how that feels. *Princess Cadance: has braided hair with black jewelry Yeah. Tell me about it. *Mater: the Mane 6, Spike and Starlight Glimmer Morning! *Twilight Sparkle: has ??? and ??? ???. *Lightning McQueen: Morning, Dusty! *Dusty Crophopper: with dark blue Lightning bolts Hey. Emmet see some babies coming out of a sewer and has tools *Emmet Brickowski: Morning, Sewer Babies. *Sewer Babies: (???) *Lightning McQueen: Morning, Cruz! *Cruz Ramirez: has ???? Top of the morning, Mr. McQueen. Lightning and Mater saw *Rita: [now ferral Grrr. *Hugo: in a Heartless costume Easy. they ??? until Emmet, Lightning and Mater *Rita: Morning. *Lightning McQueen: Morning, Fox and Friends. *Jack: Hey. *Rita's Mother: [now has war armor *Rita: Ryan is off on a holiday with Meg. *Jack: Wallflower Fox. *Rita: angry ???! *Cal: I gotta go. off to somewhere to the Jammy Dodger, Shining Armor, *The Jammy Dodger: [now has wheels from Emmet's car So, *Shining Armor: has remains of Connor Lacey's Ultimatrix as his armor I will miss Connor and his Irelanders. *Finn the Human: has Shredder's armor Yeah. Linda has won. *Jake the Dog: has metal armor Yeah. *The Lemon Sweeter: has wheels Not to mention Hugo and Rita are killed by Zeebad last time. *Wheely: has ??? *Bella: [now has *Putt Putt: [now has *Lightning McQueen: [passed by Good morning, Guys. *The Jammy Dodger: Morning. *Jake the Dog: Morning. to MetalBeard and Benny, as they *Emmet Brickowski: [builds the words "You're Awesome" This song never gets old! *MetalBeard: *Benny the Spaceman: [now has a robot arm Oh, sorry! [Emmet, Lightning and Mater slides the ladder *Emmet Brickowski: [Lightning and Mater drive to *Mai Su: ??? *7723: [now has punk style armor like Baymax *Momo: has robot suit Hmph. *Mater: *Lightning McQueen: *Turbo: has a mostash Hello. *Nellie: has a little car Hehe. ???? *Chet: has *Burn: [now has *Whiplash: [now has *Smoove Move: [now has *Joy: [now has cardboard armor on her *Skidmark: has hi-tech amor Have you seen Wallflower and maybe an alien robot? *Aranea: has a little hat *White Shadow: has monster truck tires White Shadow. *Mai Su: I know. Emmet, Lightning and Mater sees Batman and Alfred *Emmet Brickowski: Hey, Batman! How is your last adventure? *Batman: *Emmet Brickowski: Awesome! [The song ends as Emmet, Lightning and Mater happily goes to the?. On a broken up Statue of liberty LEGO model, Lucy (now has ???), Princess Bubblegum (now has ???), Marceline (now has ???), Sally (now has ??), Holley (now has ??), Ishani (now has ??), Slime Princess (now has a helmet and a ??) and Flame Princess (now has heat proof armor) looked at the damaged Bricksburg *Wyldstyle/Lucy: (narrating) Once we were rebels, ???. *Princess Bubblegum: (narrating) Everything was Awesome but now, everything was bleak... Lightning and Mater came to them *Emmet Brickowski: Hey, Lucy! *Lightning McQueen: Hey, Sal! *Mater: Hey. *Emmet Brickowski: I brought you coffee. *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Coffee, *Emmet Brickowski: *Wyldstyle/Lucy: *Flame Princess: You must be happy. *Slime Princess: ??? *Emmet Brickowski: *Wyldstyle/Lucy: *Emmet Brickowski: *Mater: Dadgum. A Shooting Star/The Escape Buggy Chase/Enter General Sweet Mayhem [ *Emmet Brickowski: *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Oh no. * * the kitty cat room, Unikitty *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Unikitty! *Unikitty: [wakes up and ??? *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Recon mission! *Unikitty: Accessing... inner... [turns into Ultrakatty RAGE!!! *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Let's move out! *Ultrakatty: ROARRRR!!! rides Ultrakatty while Team McQueen rides on LS and JD as Emmet and Planty rides on his Thriscycle *Emmet Brickowski: Hey! look at the ship *Wyldstyle/Lucy: *Ultrakatty: They're evolving. *Wyldstyle/Lucy: What is it up to? *The Jammy Dodger: *Princess Bubblegum: *Lightning McQueen: *Emmet: I don't know but that beat is pretty fresh. [ *Wyldstyle/Lucy: blows *Holley Shiftwell: *Boom Heart: Hello! [giggles *Wyldstyle/Lucy: RUN!!! *Mater: [ *Ultrakatty: growls Systar Starship *Emmet Brickowski: Aaah!!! [ *Lightning McQueen: *Finn McMissile: Whatever you do, don't stop! *Princess Bubblegum: *The Lemon Sweeter: Roger, PB! *The Jammy Dodger: [LS and JD turns into ??? while Emmet and Lucy begins to build a *Wyldstyle/Lucy: [placed a super ??? Super ???! *Emmet Brickowski: some ??? Super *Wyldstyle/Lucy: ??? ??? missiles! *Emmet Brickowski: windshield wipers Windshield wipers! *Wyldstyle/Lucy: a Viking blaster weapon Viking blaster weapon! *Emmet Brickowski: red racing stripes ???. *Ultrakatty: Let's go! jumps *Twilight Sparkle: *Wyldstyle/Lucy: I've told you that your house will attract aliens! *Emmet Brickowski: I can [Emmet *Rarity: *Flame Princess: *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Look out! [The building falls *Emmet, Lucy and Team McQueen: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! [Emmet *Emmet Brickowski: ???? *Wyldstyle/Lucy: [The Systar Starship *Wyldstyle/Lucy: *Emmet Brickowski: Weird. Right? [Emmet *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Emmet! *Emmet Brickowski: What? [ *Ultrakatty: LOOK OUT! [ *Emmet Brickowski: *Lightning McQueen: *Dusty Crophopper: [Emmet *Finn the Human: [The Systar Starship *Wyldstyle/Lucy: *Ultrakatty: [snarls and [ *Batman: [ *Ultrakatty: Wrong flare! [ *Batman and Alfred: [singing [ *Batman: *Alfred Pennyworth: [ *MetalBeard: *Citizens of Apocalypseburg: Custom Vehicles! Custom Vehicles! Custom Vehicles! Custom Vehicles! Custom Vehicles! Custom Vehicles! [ *Female Citizen and Panda Guy: Whoa! [ *Lightning McQueen: *Princess Bubblegum: *Rita: *Ishani: steers the Escape Buggy *Female Citizen and Panda Guy: We're alive! [but ??? AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! mermaid tries *Swamp Creature: [ *MetalBeard: Welcome to Shark Week! [shoots the shark at the Systar Starship *MetalBeard: [as his head flies into an air AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! [ *Emmet Brickowski: Gotcha ya! *Pinkie Pie: *Percy: *Gallus: *Cruz Ramirez: No need to panic. *MetalBeard: Okay. Time to panic! Apocalypseburg, *Citizens of Apocalypseburg: Time to panic! Time to panic! Time to panic! Time to panic! Time to panic! Time to panic! [ *Alfred Pennysworth: Coming! Coming! [Alfred *Alfred Pennysworth: Shoes off, please! I said, shoes off! [ *Flame Princess: *Lightning McQueen: *Flame Princess: *Princess Bubblegum: *The Lemon Sweeter: *The Jammy Dodger: *Flame Princess: *Wyldstyle/Lucy: [to FP Right! Ultrakatty Get dismantles the Escape Buggy's engine *Ultrakatty: [Ultrakatty turns into *Wyldstyle/Lucy: ???. People put raisins and stuff! [Ultrakatty was even more angrier at *Ultrakatty: IT WAS PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT RAISINS!!! [The camera *Ultrakatty: *Lightning McQueen: [The Systar Starship fires *Boom Heart #2: *Boom Heart #3: *Emmet Brickowski: [The two Boom Hearts explodes causing *Marceline: *The Lemon Sweeter: *Sally Carrera: [ [The Systar Starship deploys a weapon *Batman: Eat it and weep. fires at the Systar Starship. It then deploys more weapons *Batman: Eat more then weep more! keeps firing at the Systar Starship *Batman: Keep eating and weeping! Weep! Eat! Weep! Weep! Eat! Weep! with frustation Eat freedom! fires at the part of the Statue of Liberty and it falls on the Systar Starship *Lumpy Space Princess: Nice one. [ *Batman: You're welcome. Mayhem kidnaps Emmet's friends, Jake and Rita/Emmet's vision/Team McQueen defends Emmet/Building the Rescue Rocket [ Welcome to the Systar System/Introducing Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi/"Not Evil" [ The Stairgate/Asteroids!/Enter Rex Dangervest and Bon Dangernort/The Rexcelsior and the Lunest Emmet and Team McQueen *Emmet Brickowski: Whoa, it's the portal to the dimensions of the unknown, the Stairgate. *Lightning McQueen: Sounds creepy. *Dusty Crophopper: (gulps) *The Lemon Sweeter: *Slime Princess: *Emmet Brickowski: The fight continues/General Sweet Mayhem's face reveals/Lucy and Sally learns the truth [Meanwhile, *General Sweet Mayhem: [ *Wyldstyle/Lucy: She's trying to attack us obviously! *Sally Carrera: [ *General Sweet Mayhem: *Wyldstyle/Lucy: [ *General Sweet Mayhem: *Sally Carrera: [ *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Well, now Sally and I gonna end it! *Sally Carrera: Say goodbye to that song! *Boom Heart: Hello! [ *General Sweet Mayhem: NO! The Wedding Disaster/Rex and Bon's true colors and backstory/What is Our-Mom-Ageddon? [Meanwhile, on the Rexcelsior, Rex ??? *Rex Dangervest: [on his headset ??? *Bon Dangernort: [ *Rex Dangervest: radio *Emmet Brickowski: *Rex Dangervest: *Bon Dangernort: radio And Ryan didn't believe me *Princess Bubblegum: [ *General Sweet Mayhem: ???? *Lucy/Wyldstyle: Oh no. *Lightning McQueen: Emmet *Twilight Sparkle: [Lucy, Lightning *Emmet Brickowski: *Lucy/Wyldstyle: *Emmet Brickowski: What? No. [wipes *Lucy/Wyldstyle: *Finn the Human: *Princess Bubblegum: *Princess Celestia: *MetalBeard: [ *Ice Cream Cone: Do you, ???, take Batman as *Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: I do. [??? *???: ??? *Rex Dangervest: [on radio *Bon Dangernort: radio *Emmet Brickowski: Guys, get out of my way! *MetalBeard: *The Jammy Dodger: *Rita: *Princess Bubblegum: *Emmet Brickowski: I'm sorry but this is for your own good. [ *The Lemon Sweeter: *Lucy/Wyldstyle: Emmet! *Lightning McQueen: [ *Finn the Human: *Lucy/Wyldstyle: [ *Bananar: [ *Lucy/Wyldstyle: *Finn the Human: *Lightning McQueen: *Rex Dangervest: [on radio Don't listen to her! *Bon Dangernort: radio [ *Lucy/Wyldstyle: *Emmet Brickowski: *Lucy/Wyldstyle: *Lightning McQueen: *Emmet Brickowski: *Lucy/Wyldstyle: [ *Emmet Brickowski: The real Lucy will never say that. [ *Ice Cream Cone: Do you, Batman, take Queen of *Emmet Brickowski: into an air AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Batman: I do... Emmet in the air Whaaaaaat?! *Lightning McQueen: Emmet, no! *Dusty Crophopper: *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Emmet! was too late, *Batman: Aaaah!!! *Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: [??? Aaaah! [ *Rita: Incoming! *Casey Jr.: Stuart Little's voice Watch out! *Wyldstyle/Lucy: [ *Ice Cream Cone: to cry out of sprinkles WAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Everyone, the Alien Jungle Creatures and the Duplo Aliens: crying WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *Unikitty: [crying *Benny: crying *MetalBeard: crying [ *Mater: *Chug: *Casey Jr.: *Toots: *Theodore Tugboat: *James: *Rarity: *Rainbow Dash: *Fluttershy: *Pinkie Pie: *Twilight Sparkle: *Gallus: *Rarity (EG): *Sunset Shimmer: *The Lemon Sweeter: *The Jammy Dodger: *Jake the Dog: McQueen were *Bananar: [crying WAAAAAA!!! [ - *Emmet Brickowski: Actually, you kept bringing it up. *Lightning McQueen: Yeah, you already... *Rex Dangervest: There I was. You, and your little house ship were trying to get through the Stairgate. *Bon Dangernort: There I was. You, your friends, Team McQueen, flying with Emmet, I mean my Rex. flashback shows Emmet, his Rescue Rocket, Team McQueen, the Lemon Sweeter and the Jammy Dodger were flying through the Stairgate *Mater: Whoa! *Hugo: AAH! *Rex Dangervest: (as Emmet) THIS IS THE END!!! *Bon Dangernort: (as Princess Bubblegum) We're all gonna die! *The Lemon Sweeter: Abandon ships! *The Jammy Dodger: Oh no! Rescue Rocket, the Lemon Sweeter and the Jammy Dodger got destroyed and the two went under the dryer *Rex Dangervest: narrating There was no handsome and older version of myself to save you. *Bon Dangernort: narrating Even, there was no Emmet and PB are under the dryer machine and watched Finn and his sister play *Finn: Where's Emmet and Bubblegum? *The Man Upstairs: screen ???, the kids are fighting, ???. Bye! Finn and Bianca's mother came and *Finn and Bianca's Mother: Guys! Please, find a way to play together or I will ask you to put them into storage. *Bianca: But, Mom... *Finn and Bianca's Mother: No buts. This is the last time. *Rex Dangervest: (as Emmet) Help! Anyone? Hello?! *Bon Dangernort: (as Princess Bubblegum) Finn? Jake? McQueen? Help! Can you hear me?! [The time lapse shows Finn searching for Emmet and PB, but to no avail *Rex Dangervest: narrating No one hear me. No one came for me. I was left behind, forgotten while my so-called friends danced and sing at the hands of that monster. and PB sadly watches Lightning, his team, Finn, Jake, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, BMO, Neptr and the others forgot about them and go off to another world *Bon Dangernort: narrating My friends left me. And as for Finn, he had forgotten about me and met up with Ryan in Arendelle for Elsa's coronation. screen shows Emmet and PB feeling so sad *Rex Dangervest: narrating While I think Finn is now having a tea party with Ryan, his brother Cody and Anna, I know my feelings are starting to darken. *Flame Princess: PB's mind You are way out of line, Bubblegum! You have no control here! *Lightning McQueen: PB's mind I should never have you on my team. *Princess Bubblegum: her mind ???! *Jake the Dog: PB's mind Ryan would be better to hang out with Elsa, Flame Princess and his love Meg instead of you. *Finn the Human: PB's mind Jake's right. He will also hang out with Princess Anna and La Muerte. Including his mentor Celestia, the best princess. *Prince Candy Ryan: PB's mind Sis, you let me down. Sari, you are now my sister. face saddens as Xehanort's heart flies into her chest *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Emmet's mind ???. *Abraham Lincoln: Emmet's mind ???! *???: Emmet's mind ??? *Surfer Dave: Emmet's mind You're such a hufflepuff. Hufflepuff... hufflepuff... sad face turns to anger and PB's eyes turn yellow, meaning that Master Xehanort made her his vessle *Bon Dangernort: narrating Then, Xehanort's heart made me feel anger and the determination. *Rex Dangervest: narrating I was alone and have nothing but anger. And anger was my key to freedom. *Rex Dangervest: (as Emmet) and tries to move *Bon Dangernort: (as Princess Bubblegum) and tries to move and PB slams their fists, then they stand after escaping from under the dryer *Rex Dangervest: narrating It was time for me to take a stand. *Bon Dangernort: narrating So will I. and PB runs and climbs *Rex Dangervest: [narrating I was real but I was no longer that Emmet I use to be. *Bon Dangernort: narrating And I am not the princess and brother of Neddy I once was. and PB opens a ???, filled of the LEGO minifigure pieces, to find ???. When Emmet got a ??? and a piece of ???, PB *Rex Dangervest: [narrating So, I got a new vest, a new head of hair and ???. *Bon Dangernort: narrating While I got a new armor, trimmed my hair and made a Keyblade called Xehagum. and PB comes towards a sunglasses as *Rex Dangervest: [narrating Then, I gave myself a makeover so I become Rex. Radical Emmet Xtreme! *Bon Dangernort: narrating I got a new look and I become Bon. (The rock guitar was heard when *Rex Dangervest: narrating [ *Rex Dangervest: narrating I just got to make sure it didn't happen in the first place. *Bianca: It's a dance party! *Rex Dangervest: narrating And so, Bon and I planed to stop this from happening all in one conflicted move. *Bon Dangernort: It called time travel. *Rex Dangervest: to use the pieces from DeLorean Time Machine Sorry, Doc. Gonna need your DeLorean. the parts of Bill and Ted's phonebooth And Bill, Ted, your phonebooth. the parts of the TARDIS Doctor Who's TARDIS. the parts of H.D. Wells' bicycle thing H.D. Wells' bicycle thing. the robot skeleton off the time machine Whatever this guy has been using. the parts of the hot tub time machine And this hottub. *Bon Dangernort: the pieces from General Skarr's time machine Sorry, Skarr, I need your time machine. the parts of Captain Gantu's ship And Captain Gantu, your ship. the parts from Finn's Jakemobile Finn's Jakemobile. the parts from Ariel's castle Ariel's Castle. the parts from the Millennium Falcon Han Solo's ship. a alien from a spaceship What ever this guy was using. the pieces from a toolshed And a tool shed. [ *Rex Dangervest: Bon and I builted ourselves the time traveling spaceships and blasted into the past. arrived in prehistoric time *Rex Dangervest: narrating I picked up a crew. pulled out a tennis ball *Velociraptor #1: screeches (translation: I love tennis!) *Velociraptors: screeches (translation: Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis!) in the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, Bon arrived in Mulan's world and see Xigbar running *Bon Dangernort: narrating And I got him as my right hand man. *Bon Dangernort: Hey, you! *Xigbar: Huh? Who are you? *Bon Dangernort: Name's Bon. *Xigbar: Well, they call me Xigbar. And I know Ryan didn't want to join our ranks. But, you got something? *Bon Dangernort: Yeah. You think you can join me, *Xigbar: As If. I would be able to take a shot at this and I would. shakes hands with Bon as he aggres to her terms *Rex Dangervest: narrating ???, . *Bon Dangernort: narrating ???, . carries the Rescue Rocket, the Lemon Sweeter and the Jammy Dodger when *Rex Dangervest: [narrating *Bon Dangernort: narrating looks trough the binoculars at Team McQueen and Emmet on the Rescue Rocket, the Lemon Sweeter and the Jammy Dodger *Emmet Brickowski: AAAH!!! *The Lemon Sweeter: *The Jammy Dodger: [Then, *Emmet Brickowski: Whoa! *Rex Dangervest: [The scene changes to Rex and Bon betrays Emmet, Lightning and PB/It's Our-Mom-Ageddon! *Emmet Brickowski: What've we done? *Princess Bubblegum: Oh no. *Rex Dangervest: It's called growing up. *Bon Dangernort: And don't you think your friends are here. *Lightning McQueen: *Emmet Brickowski: *Rex Dangervest: *Emmet Brickowski: What's the Matrix? *Rex Dangervest: It's a movie only cool adults watch. Now, it's time to put away your childish things. *Emmet Brickowski: No, [??? *Lightning McQueen: *Rex Dangervest: I am so disappointed in myself. Guess you going to become me... [evilly laughs the hard way! *Jackson Storm: ??? *Devious Diesel: And you know Linda Ryan killed Connor and his Ire-bland-showers. *Bon Dangernort: I am full of surprises, McQueen. Maybe you will spend with Bubblegum in the Undar of the Dryar System. and the villains pushed Emmet, Lightning and PB onto a catapult *Rex Dangervest: In time *Emmet Brickowski: [ *Princess Bubblegum: *Lightning McQueen: *Rex Dangervest: *Emmet Brickowski: ???! [ *Jackson Storm: *Professor Z: [evilly laughs *Devious Diesel: See ya! *Queen Chrysalis: [ *Emmet Brickowski: *Lightning McQueen: *Princess Bubblegum: Lightning and PB *Emmet Brickowski: This can't be hopeless, can it? [A spider crawls across Emmet and he feels ashamed *Emmet Brickowski: It can. *Princess Bubblegum: I spoke too soon. *Lightning McQueen: Celestia agreed with Twilight's idea. *Princess Bubblegum: *Lightning McQueen: the real world, Finn ??? by ??? and throws them into the bin. Back in the LEGO world, ??? and Apocalypseburg and its citizens starts ??? *Gandalf the Gray: on ??? but ??? into the Bin of Storage IT'S OUR-MOM-AGEDDON!!! *Female Citizen: [off screen Look out, Chainsaw Dave! *Surfer Dave: ??? It's Purgatory Dave now! hit by ?? Whoa! Sewer Babies *The Sewer Babies: [??? Lincoln was *Abraham Lincoln: I had theatre tickets tonight!! [??? NOOO! the Systar System, the temple was started *Green Lantern: [As Superman and Green Lantern gets sucked into the black hole, Aquaman joins them by diving *Aquaman: Cannonball! Benny and MetalBeard ??? *Unikitty, Benny and MetalBeard: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! [As for the rest of Team McQueen, they *Mater: ?? *Holley Shiftwell: I'll be okay, Finn. *Finn McMissile: ??? *Sarge *Fillmore: *Luigi: *Guido: [speaking in Italian *Ramone: *Flo: *Cruz Ramirez: Cruz *Dusty Crophopper: *Skipper Riley: *Chug: *Dottie: *Sparky: *Ishani: *Rochelle: *El Chupacabra: *Bulldog: ??? *Blade Ranger: *Lil' Dipper: *Windlifter: *Cabbie: *Dynamite: *Blackout: *Avalanche: *Drip: *Pinecone: [ *Hugo: Steady. *Rita: *Hugo: *Jack: *Cal: *Pearl: *Rita: *Rita's Mother: *Hugo: Rita... I never thought it end this way. [Then, Hugo accepts his fate and falls to his doom *Turbo: *Nellie: *Turbo: *Chet: *Whiplash: *Skidmark: *Aranea: *Burn: *Joy: *Smoove Move: *Joy: *White Shadow: *Turbo: *Turbo: Uh... *Nellie: Oh. [Turbo, his F.A.S.T. crew and the three spiders *Wheely: *Putt Putt: *Bella: *Wheely: [Wheely, Bella and Putt Putt *Radar: Goodbye, world. [Then, Radar screams *Thomas the Tank Engine: There's no place like home! There's no place like home! *Percy: *James: *Skarloey: *Thomas the Tank Engine: *James: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! [The *Twilight Sparkle: *Applejack: *Pinkie Pie: *Hiro: *Princess Luna: *Duck: *Princess Celestia: Express elevator going down! *Sunset Shimmer: This is not our faults! *Human Rarity: My only regret is not being with Ryan. *Human Rainbow Dash: And mine is not hanging out with Ryan more. [??? *Blythe Baxter: *Zoe Trent: *Russell Ferguson: [ *Tillie: *Tracy: [Tillie, Chip and Tracy *Theodore Tugboat: *Hank: [Theodore and his friends fall *Blaze *AJ: *Darington: *Starla: *Toaster: *Radio: [Toaster, Lampy, Blanky, Radio, Kirby and Ratso were ??? into ???. The Lemon Sweeter ?? *Finn the Human: *Jake the Dog: *BMO: *Neptr: *Lumpy Space Princess *The Lemon Sweeter: *The Jammy Dodger: *Flame Princess: *Slime Princess: ???. The Adventure Time characters (except PB), the Lemon Sweeter and the Jammy Dodger ?? *Casey Jr.: *Ivor the Engine: *Tootle: *Sir Reginald: *Casey Jr.: [The Fantasyland engines *Mai Su: Something's happening! *7723: *Momo: Look out! [ *Mai, 7723 and Momo: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! [After Mai, 7723 and Momo falls into the Bin of Storage, *Bananar: [Then, *Batman: No! My queen! [ *Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: *Batman: [Batman tries to pick up *Batman: My queen! AAAAH! [Then, Batman ???. Back in the real world, Bianca *Wyldstyle/Lucy: *Sally Carrera: Stop! Please! [Bianca hears Lucy and Sally *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Can you please? Please, help us! *Sally Carrera: You're making a mistake! [Bianca ??? and drops Lucy and Sally into The End?/"Everything's Not Awesome"/Brother Gives Heart [We see two words appear; The End" *Wyldstyle/Lucy: *Star: Looks like a downer to me. *Batman: And so it ends for Batman the way it began... In darkness. Brother Gives Heart/Everything's Not Awesome (Reprise)/Lightning, PB and Emmet vs. Rex, Bon and the villains [ - [Everyone and Team McQueen] : Everything's not awesome : Things can't be awesome all of the time : It's not realistic expectation : But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try : To make everything awesome : In a less likely, unrealistic kind of way : We should maybe aim for not bad : 'Cause not bad, well that would be real great build new ships and fly out of the storage box *Benny: *Balthazar: Calm down. *Benny: DON'T TOUCH ME WHILE I'M SPACESHIPPING! *Stars: *Sewer Babies: [ *Flame Princess: Don't worry, Lightning, PB and Emmet! *Dusty Crophopper: We're on our way! *Sweet Mayhem: *Wyldstyle/Lucy: *Finn the Human: [ *Rex Dangervest: *Devious Diesel: *Jackson Storm: *Bon Dangernort: *Emmet Brickowski: up Yes, they do! *Lightning McQueen: *Princess Bubblegum: PB and Emmet *Rex Dangervest: [While Emmet fights Rex, *Lightning McQueen: *Professor Z: *Princess Bubblegum: *Bon Dangernort: *Emmet Brickowski: My friends are coming to rescue Lightning, PB and me but you can't stop them! *Princess Bubblegum: *Lightning McQueen: *Bon Dangernort: *Grem: *Rex Dangervest: [holds Emmet down and pulls out a walkie-talkie Raptors, to the Rex-Wing Fighters! [ *Rex Dangervest: the walkie-talkie Don't let them go near the Dryar System, copy over! [ *Lucy/Wyldstyle: Uh-oh. *Holley Shiftwell: Oh no! *Bulldog: *The Lemon Sweeter: *Velociraptor: *Rita: *Jake the Dog: *Lucy/Wyldstyle: Now, Unikitty! in her *Unikitty: Glitter hairball missile, go! [hacks out a [Unikitty *Velociraptor #2: *Finn McMissile: *Dusty Crophopper: Bullseye! *Skipper Riley: [ *Rainbow Dash: *Rarity: *Princess Luna: *Velociraptor #3: [ *Benny: Spaceship! [??? Spaceship! [ *MetalBeard: Fire the sprinkle cannon! You, lolly-gagging lizards! [ *Velociraptor #4: [ *Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: No! I'm not going to lose you again! I'm saving you! *Batman: I'm saving you! *Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: *Batman: *Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: I am! *Batman: I am! [ *Ice Cream Cone: *Slime Princess: *Thomas the Tank Engine: *Twilight Sparkle: *Annie: *Clarabel: [ *Rex Dangervest: *Emmet Brickowski: *Lightning McQueen: *Ripslinger: *Princess Bubblegum: *Bon Dangernort: *Rex Dangervest: Don't worry, you don't have to. laughs [ *Lucy/Wyldstyle: *Finn the Human: *Sally Carrera: *Mater: *General Sweet Mayhem: *Lucy/Wyldstyle: *General Sweet Mayhem: *Theodore Tugboat: [ *Lucy and Team McQueen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Lucy and Team McQueen saves Lightning, PB and Emmet/Defeating the villains/Rex vanishes [ Finn and Bianca playing together/Good Morning, Syspocalypstar!/Happy Ending [ - Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter